Goggled Rockstar
by filllingablankspace
Summary: Matts a rockstar, but he left his best and only friend Mello back at Whammy's.  One day Matt was strolling through the park and finds his blond friend, but hes not the same as Matt remembers. What will happen? Please read and review! K  for Mels mouth


Normal POV

~Matt!~

The red head walked along the side walk. It just started to get chilly out, and leaves were falling changing into colors, like red orange and yellow.

Oh yellow, how it reminded him of Mello.

You see Mello was Matt's best and only friend, that's before he got a gig for fame. Matt was now in a famous band, and before that he grew up in a place called Whammy House, the orphanage for orphans who have an abnormal IQ. That's where he met Mello. At first they didn't get along but that's only because Mello was just like that, no one ever questioned it. Anyways Matt and Mello became best friends not too long after they met.

Mello was obnoxious, loud, and addicted to chocolate, and his number 1 priority was to beat a small albino boy named Near. That was most important thing to him, but Matt didn't care about where he sat. He was ranked 3 there, but the ranking wasn't in any way important to him, as it did with Mello. After a few years, Matt had slowly grew strong feelings for Mello, he was to scared to tell him, but he knew he would some day. Mello was his best friend he had the right to now.

Then one day, 14 year old Matt, decided to try out for a local band. He thought that he'd try out for it. The people there were looking for a new singer around the ages of 14-17. His vocals were the best, he'd always thought because he wasn't very social so he'd guess that his singing voice just got better the less talking he did. Except when Mello was around then he'd be forced to talk. If he didn't then Mello probably scream at him till he did. Matt nailed the audition and after him they automatically ignored the rest of the competitors and signed him up.

Matt was so happy that he made it, but he knew, once he told Mello that this thing involved him leaving to New York and never coming back to England. So he had decided not to tell Mello. The day after he spent his whole day with Mello, treasuring every moment. When night fell Matt packed his bags and was ready to go. Just before Matt left, he wrote a note for Mello, so he wouldn't think Matt had been abducted or anything. Left the note on his pillow, and as a goodbye Matt placed a soft kiss on a peaceful Mello's cheek. He grabbed his stuff and jumped out of the window.

That was the last time he saw Mello. Matt was now 18, famous, and lonely. Like I said Mello was his only friend, he didn't trust any one like he did with him, Mello even knew his real name, there was only 3 other people who did know it. Matt also knew Mello's real name too.

All the corporate people kind of scared him, and his fellow band members always bugged him about his goggles, but was never going give them up, and he was pretty sure they were his signature now. Also they were a 9th birthday gift from his Mello. Oh how he missed him, he's been secretly looking for him every town he goes to, so far, no luck yet. Mello was a Whammy's child so he most likely was some where, but no one knew where. Maybe Matt should go see how old Roger was doing, he remembered how old that guy was, and how many trips him and Mello made to Rogers office.

Memories, that's the only thing he had now.

~Mello~

The leather clad blond sat on a park bench, alone with his chocolate bar, listening to his favorite band. The band his old best friend is in. It was the only band on his crappy black iPod. Why did Matt ever leave Mello?

Their friendship didn't start out well but it sure did grow fast. When Mello saw the anti-social goggle gamer he thought he was a complete dork, but once he found out he was going to be his roommate things changed. He didn't like Matt at all, he would tease him about his goggles and how he doesn't talk to people and plays games too much. One day Matt snapped, and finally had enough of it. He paused his game and punched Mello right in the jaw. Of course Mello responded quickly and kicked Matt in the stomach. They exchanged movements, but after their little fight ended, Mello broke down into a laugh, and a second later Matt's laughter had joined his. Ever since then they had been friends.

Of course the young blond had one more thing to worry about besides his friendship with Matt. It was beating Near, and becoming number one. He despised Near so much that if he said a word to him, he'd beat the crap out of the small albino. Matt always thought it was amusing how much Mello over reacted. But Mello also didn't spend too much time around Matt either. Most of the time Mello would study for hours, and ignored the gamer. Mello wanted to become L's successor so bad (L is why Whammy House began. It was a place for super smart orphans to grow up in, and become his successors), he wanted to finally have that one thing he could say he had accomplished one of his biggest goals. Only thing is he was hurting Matt. Which was a bad thing if you loved your best friend.

Yes Mello did have more-than-brotherly-love feelings for his best friend. He couldn't help it. Matt was the only other being that he could feel safe around, and trust him no matter what. But that changed when Matt auditioned for that band.

Mello thought Matt's vocals were too good for words to even describe. Matt had a habit of singing in the shower, so Mello would take his time and sit against the bathroom and quietly listen to the defined voice coming from the bathroom. And Matt had mentioned once or twice that he wanted to become a singer/performer if his video game career failed.

The morning of the auditions Matt got up early and left for town, not saying anything to Mello. When he returned Mello was expecting Matt to ramble on how he did, but the red head was silent.

"I did good, but I didn't make it" Those are the only words he mentioned to Mello.

Mello knew that he must have done good, but he didn't know why Matt wasn't telling him anything. 2 nights after Mello was sound asleep but woke up in the middle of the night because he was hearing something moving around. He was pretty sure it was Matt, but didn't know what he was doing. All of a sudden Matt's foot steps were getting close to him so he snapped his eyes shut to look like he was still asleep. There suddenly was soft pair of lips pressing against his cheek. He wanted to grab Matt and kiss him on his lips, but he didn't he just laid there.

After Matt turned and grabbed his bags and snuck out through the windows Mello got up and looked out the window.

He was leaving Mello! And the kiss he gave Mello was a goodbye. In a million years Mello never thought Matt would actually **leave him****. **He didn't get it. But then a thought came to his mind. 'This has to have something to do with the audition!'

Mello returned to his bed and sulked. Matt hadn't even been gone for a minute and he missed him terribly. He didn't feel like sleeping in his own bed, so he climbed into Matt's. Before he did that Mello noticed the note on Matt's pillow, it was addressed to him.

_Dear Mello_

_I am so so so sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier. But I'm leaving for New York and I'm not coming back to Whammy's. If you haven't already guessed, I left because I made the audition, you should have seen their faces when I sang my first note, they automatically loved me, or at least my vocals. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would make me stay and I would never be able to live my dream. I know your furious but please forgive me, this is like trying to beat Near, you always try your hardest to beat him, but honestly I already think your number 1. I am really sorry._

_Good bye._

_I love you._

_-Matt_

He loved him?…. Mello read that one line over and over. Tears started to flow like a river from Mello's eyes. He couldn't believe that Matt did return his feelings and never had a chance to tell him. He curled up in Matt's old bed and crushed the note in his hands, and slowly fell a sleep.

Not too long after Matt's leave, L had been pronounced dead. Roger had said, he had not picked his successor and suggested Mello and Near worked together. That was something Mello instantly denied. So he left, just like Matt had.

4 years later.

Mello is now 18 (almost 19), and the ex-mafia boss, homeless, and half his face was burnt off because he screwed up on trying to catch the mass murderer Kira. Only thing he had left to look forward in life was going to Matt's final concert. The band was losing their record label and half its band members, so they decided to quit after this last concert. Mello had been to previous ones but he ended up running out of the concert arena tearing up because Matt reminded the dreaded night he had left Mello. This time he promised himself he would stay for a full concert and enjoy the wonderful gift Matt had.

~Normal~

The red head wandered around the city some more trying to stay under cover, he really didn't feel like getting mobbed by craze fans. He got really tired of being famous. What's the point of building a puzzle when the most important piece is missing? His answer to that was… Mello. He wondered, did Mello ever come to one of his concerts? And if so did he like it or his vocals? He wasn't sure if Mello ever heard him sing before he became famous.

Matt came across a park close to the stadium, when he noticed a blond, sitting on one of the chilly bench. And he reminded him of the blond that he was previously thinking about. He couldn't see his face because it was looking down towards his small black iPod, in his leather gloved hand. Music came from the leather wearing blond, and it sounded quite familiar to his music.

"Good choice, that band is really good, the lead singer isn't too bad himself." Matt introduced.

"Mmm.. Yea. I hate that guy, but it's a long story. I do enjoy the bass in their songs." the mysterious blond replied.

"Why the hatred? I bet you don't even know the guy." Matt argued.

The blond smirked and mumbled "I did, and he was my best friend. He left me for some crummy band, and I never told him how-" Blondie lifted his head, to see the face he was talking to, and he never thought it would be HIM.

"Holy shit…" Mello was speechless.

Matt's eyes widened, (but not because he knows who he it is) when he saw the burn that draped across the blonds face.

"Oh wow…" what happened next was too weird.

Mello (Matt doesn't know it yet but its Mello) grabbed Matt's chin and pulled his lips to Matt's. Matt was in shock, he didn't know why this stranger was kissing him, it shocked him. Matt pulled his face away from and stood up.

"WHOA! Hold on a second! I know you're a fan, but I like some one else and I'm afraid we cant…" Matt trialed off.

Mello broke out in a historical laugh.

"You ok?" Matt leaned down the slightest bit.

"You know… You'd think some one, who told you that they love you would recognize you. But if your as hideous as I am, I can't blame you." Mello mentioned with some laughs.

Now Matt had finally gotten it though his gamer mind. It was Mello, his one and only. What happened to the cotton black shirts and dark jeans? They were gone, instead they were replaced with hard core leather.

"Mello, its really you."

He still looked puzzled, "What the hell happened to you?" He stood up

and grabbed Mello's forearm.

"I messed up some shit. I was in the Mafia, tried to catch Kira. Guess what? L died and he never did pick his successor. Roger actually suggested I worked with that albino bastard, so I left. That's when I joined the Mafia. But in the end Near was the fucking hero. I was a pawn and no one was there to save me when I made a wrong move." Mello explained with hurt in his voice.

"I'm sor-" "DO NOT SAY YOUR SORRY! BECAUSE I KNOW DAMN STRIAGHT YOU AREN'T!" Mello boomed at Matt, half the park heard him.

Matt just sat back down in shock. "Mello please. I'm sorry I never told you. I know I should have been there, but I wasn't please let me make that up to you."

"Did it ever occur to you I was awake when you snuck out, because I was. And I felt the soft kiss you left on my, used to be, soft cheek." Matt was not expecting Mello to say that.

"Right after you left I read the letter. If you really did love me, then why didn't you tell me?" Mello looked down at Matt with such harmful but gorgeous sapphire eyes.

"Matt I would have been a lot less hurt if you told me that you were leaving me… Even though I would still been hurt, you would be happy."

Matt didn't have anything to say. He thought Mello would have disagreed and convinced Matt to stay. He didn't know that Mello would let him go. But he had no intention to hurt Mello in anyway. He loved him too much to ever do that.

Matt managed to fake a smile. "I never intended to hurt you. I left because I thought you would make me stay and not live my dream, but now I realize that this was dumb and your really all I need."

He leaned in to grab Mellos hands and hold them with his. Matt filled the empty spaces of Mellos fingers with his. Matt was cautious when he leaned in to-

"OMG IS THAT MATT?" One of Matt's fans screamed, and broke the peace. "IT IS!" Another one yelled.

"uh Mello.." Matt paused

"yes…" Mello to dazed and gazing into Matt's emerald eyes.

"…RUN LIKE THE WIND!" He dashed off still holding hands with Mello.

Matt and Mello could hear all the screams and shuts behind them as ran trying to get away from the wild fans. Matt made a quick move and turned into an alley, tricking the fans to keep running straight.

"Hah.. I'm surprised. You ran fast for some one who sat around playing games half his life." Mello smirked while leaning on a wall of some building.

"Yea. You get use to it after a while, I was really hoping no one would notice" Matt explained while rubbing the back of his neck.

Mello chuckled a little, then grabbed Matt by his shirt collar and pulled him closer. "Now where were we?"

Matt leaned in and gave Mello the kiss he has been dreamt about since he was 14.

Matt rocked the stage, and it was the best performance the band had played. The red head was just so happy, his life was brighten by his one and only Mello. Matt had decided to give Mello a surprise before the last song ended.

He called the blonde up to the stage, Mello had no idea what was going on and every one was staring at him. He made it to the middle of the stage where Matt knelt down on one knee. Then asked Mihael Keehl if he would forever love him and if he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with the nerdy-ish rock star Mail Jeevas. You should be able to figure out Mello's answer, because now he was 40 years old (still wears a leather jacket) and holding hands with the red headed gamer (with orange goggles) who he has loved since he was a mere teenager.


End file.
